


Love is pleasure

by Queenofthebees



Series: Baby whats your sign? [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Why on earth are you so nervous about it?” Margaery’s hushed voice replied, followed by another giggle. “Worst thing that can happen is he will say he isn’t interested in it.”“So, what? I just blurt it out?” Sansa asked. “I dunno if I can do that.”“Of course you can. You fucked him after knowing him for like ten minutes. And have basically been defiling him since, the poor boy. I haven’t seen him since that night actually. Have you got him tied to your bed or something?”“Marge!”“Look, he is your boyfriend sweetie, if you can’t tell him your fantasies then what is the point?” Margaery said, followed by a yawn. “Anyway, good night, use a condom, agree on a safe word and all that jazz!”





	Love is pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> So, this wasn't actually what I had planned for the "first for Sansa" tbh. So I jokingly said to a few jonsa folk "why the hell is there not an A-Z of Jonsa kinks?" and well, we ended up making a list. Originally, A was A/B/O but I struggled with it since I feel everything has been done and nothing i can think of to contribute. And then we changed it to anonymous but that was in kink week and so then it became anal. But now I've decided I'm not doing Kink week and focusing on candy hearts one instead. Since I already had half of this done, I changed it to be in the BWYS universe and reinstated anonymous sex to the A-Z.
> 
> Title from The Power of Love

Jon groaned as he heard the door bang against the wall in the hallway, it being opened harder than expected. He heard Sansa curse as Margaery’s giggles echoed down the hall and then Sansa was making repeated shushing noises, to which Margaery just seemed to giggle harder. He glanced at the clock, groaning again as the neon numbers 4.15 greeting him. He yawned, rolling over onto his other side and closing his eyes again.

“Marge, Marge!” Sansa whispered urgently and he heard a dull thud as though someone had hit the wall, the following sound of Sansa’s curse suggested it had been her. “How do I tell him?”

Jon frowned, lifting his head and craning his neck to look behind him at the door. What would Sansa need to tell him after she had been out for Margaery’s birthday? He felt his breath catching in his throat as his self-conscious brain came up with the worst-case scenario. Had she cheated? Had she decided she just wanted to end it and have some freedom to play the field again? He swallowed thickly, his hands grasping the pillow desperately as he lay back down and waited.

“Why on earth are you so nervous about it?” Margaery’s hushed voice replied, followed by another giggle. “Worst thing that can happen is he will say he isn’t interested in it.”

“So, what? I just blurt it out?” Sansa asked. “I dunno if I can do that.”

“Of course you can. You fucked him after knowing him for like ten minutes. And have basically been defiling him since, the poor boy. I haven’t seen him since that night actually. Have you got him tied to your bed or something?”

“Marge!”

“Look, he is your boyfriend sweetie, if you can’t tell him your fantasies then what is the point?” Margaery said, followed by a yawn. “Anyway, good night, use a condom, agree on a safe word and all that jazz!”

“Good night Margaery!” Sansa called back and then Jon heard her hushed curse as she realised how loud she had been.

He heard the sound of a blowing kiss, Sansa’s more hushed goodbye and then the sound of the door closing. Her shoes thudded to the floor and then her feet padded through to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened slowly and Jon turned over to look at her, giving her a sleepy smile.

“Sorry honey,” she whispered when she saw he was awake. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” he replied with a yawn, watching her pull her tights down and leave them in a heap by the bed. She leaned over the bed, smiling at his lips until he raised his head to meet her in a kiss.

“Love you,” she grinned, kissing him again. Jon smiled, a hand running over her arm as she moved away and padded through back out into the hallway to the bathroom Jon gave a tired sigh and rolled back onto his back. He heard her flick the bathroom light on, the running water signalling she was brushing her teeth.

“How was it?” he asked sleepily, his eyes drooping closed as she came back through.

“Really fun. I mean, it has always been a fun night with Margaery,” she replied. “Well, look what happened a year ago after a night out with her.”

He mumbled a sleepy agreement as he heard her unzip her dress and his eyes opened halfway to see her stepping out of it as it pooled at her feet. And then he saw her arms reach to unhook her bra, discarding it carelessly along with her knickers. Jon shifted back onto his side as she slipped beneath the covers, his arm curling around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder, repeating the move when she gave a contented hum.

“Jon,” she moaned, rolling over to face him, her hand stroking down his chest and her leg lifting to rest over his own, exposing her.

“Mmm, you’re drunk,” he teased, his own hands cupping her arse and pulling her against him.

“And horny,” she grinned, kissing his neck. “Always horny with you baby.”

Jon groaned, reaching backwards and craning his head as he pulled open the top drawer. Sansa moved to straddle him, kissing along his neck and his fingers fumbled with the condom wrapper, dropping it back in the drawer. He felt her smirk against him, lips trailing up his jaw and his cheek. He huffed, grasping the condom again. He pressed his hands against her arse, pulling her closer to her before her flipped them over, fitting his mouth to hers.

“I…I want to try something…not tonight but…sometime,” she mumbled against his lips. Jon groaned, nodding slowly. Their sex life was great as it was but if Sansa wanted to experiment then he wasn’t opposed to the idea at all. He couldn’t think of much he wouldn’t be up for trying. Maybe tying her up would be fun, or even her tying him up. He quite liked that idea too.

“How do you feel about anal?”

“What?” Jon spluttered. She grinned shyly, her hand stroking down his chest. Jon blinked repeatedly, his mouth seemingly unable to close.

“Its just…Myranda was talking about it…and then Jeyne said..oh god not Robb’s Jeyne, Jeyne Poole, said she had tried it and liked it. And then Margaery added her two cents worth. I haven’t ever done it before and well, I’m curious.”

Jon licked his lips nervously as her fingers continued to trace his chest. She grinned up at him, eyebrows raised in challenge. He swallowed, his own hands stroking up her hips.

“Yeah, we can try it,” he said eventually barely getting the words out before Sansa’s mouth was back on him.

“Good, but for now how about we go all traditional?” she teased, nipping his lips playfully.

***

For a few days, they didn’t bring the subject up again.

He came through to the living room after he got back from work and found her curled up on the sofa, her laptop on her lap. She had her headphones in, eyes fixed to the screen. She glanced up, eyes wide and slammed her laptop shut, a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“Hey!” she greeted in a high-pitched tone, ripping the earphones out. Jon raised his eyebrows as she stood quickly and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Hey,” he responded, eyes focused on her laptop. He grinned. “You watching porn or something?” he teased.

“No!” she said quickly, her cheeks a growing darker. Jon blinked in shock of her reaction.

“Holy shit!” he replied, staring at the device once more. Sansa huffed, crossing her arms over herself.

“I wasn’t watching porn, the screen is rubbish quality on my laptop” she insisted with a sigh and Jon barely had time to process that part when she was continuing. “I just…I was looking up some stuff for, you know, doing anal.”

“Oh,” Jon stated dumbly. Sansa laughed as he just continued to stare at the laptop, stepping closer to him to wrap her arms around his neck.

“You are too cute,” she teased, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“So…um…” Jon started, feeling his face flush as he glanced at her laptop again. She smiled, sitting down on the sofa and dragging the laptop back onto her lap, patting the cushion next to her.

“How about you read it?” she said, passing him the computer. He nodded, moving it into the centre of his lap. Sansa patted his shoulder as she got up.

“I’ll make you a coffee while you take it all in,” she said as she moved into the kitchen.

Jon grunted in acknowledgement, eyes glued to the screen and the images in front of him. He felt his cock harden beneath the device and briefly wondered how he was supposed to remember all this advice when his brain was slowly shutting down.

***

In the end, it wasn’t a planned night at all.

They were making out on the bed, her in just her underwear and him with his shirt and jeans unbuttoned. She ran a hand through his curls, her ankles wrapping around his torso as he rubbed against her.

“Take these off,” she muttered against his lips, her hands pushing down his jeans. Jon nodded, rearing back to shove the clothing and his boxers down his legs. He pulled them off his ankles, tossing them aside. Sansa grinned, winding a hand around his neck to pull him back down to her lips.

He reached up, hands curving around the cups of her bra. Sansa arched up, breaking the kiss and biting her lip as she looked up at him. Jon tilted his head at the expression.

“What is wrong?” he asked softly. She blushed slightly, eyes travelling to the cabinet by her bed where the condoms were stored and since, their discussion, the lube. Jon followed her gaze and then looked back to her.

“Do you maybe want to try it?” she asked.

He nodded and reached for the cabinet to get the lube. Sansa pulled down her knickers, tossing them aside while Jon placed the bottle beside them, cupping her cheek to pull her into another kiss. She grinned as he pulled away and gently pushed her back on her back. But when he kissed down her stomach and shouldered her thighs apart, he could see her frown.

“Jon, what are you doing?” she asked, the question trailing into a gasp as his tongue stroked through her folds. He moaned as he licked over and over, listening to her gasp and moan above him. He pushed a finger inside of her, pumping gently as his lips closed over her clit and sucked gently. He glanced up, groaning as he caught her fingers pulling at her nipples, her mouth hanging open with her endless pants. He pressed his tongue against the bundle of nerves, circling harder until he could feel her starting to tense beneath him, his name echoing around the room as she cried out.

“That…I thought we were…” she began but stopped to take another deep breath. Jon grinned, rearing up to kiss her again.

“Well, I didn’t want to just…you know,” he said with a shrug. “I wanted to make sure you had something too.”

Her arm circled his neck once more, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss that leaves Jon groaning and bucking against her. She smiled as they parted, shaking her head a little.

“Jon, honestly, you should have put an ad out the moment you turned sixteen because you should not have stayed a virgin as long as you did!”

“But you loved me when I confessed to being a virgin,” he teased her, kissing down her neck. She sighed and even without looking, he could tell she was rolling her eyes.

“Hmm, well I suppose I would be jealous to know someone had got you before me,” she replied playfully. Jon smiled, rearing back once more.

Sansa licked her lips as Jon reached for the bottle of lube. She rolled over, lying flat on her stomach as they had agreed it to be the most comfortable position for the both of them. Jon unscrewed the lid, squeezing the cool liquid over his fingers as Sansa shifted slightly, resting her cheek on her arms and tilting her head down a little to see him. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then her cheek as he pressed his first finger to her puckered entrance, rubbing teasingly.

“Its cold,” she giggled, twitching slightly. Jon hummed, pushing the finger in slowly.

“Alright?” he asked when she moaned, burying her head in the gap of her crossed arms.

“Yeah, its just…strange,” she mumbled. He started to move the digit in and out and she moaned again. He moved his middle finger to her entrance, pushing it in gently. He swallowed thickly as he listened to her breathy sighs, his hand stroked her hip tenderly and he leaned over her to press a trail of kisses to her back as he started to move his fingers, scissoring them gently inside of her.

“I love you,” he mumbled against her skin. She snorted, her head shaking a little.

“Only you would say that when you’re fingering my ass,” she teased. He smiled against her skin, pressing another kiss to the small of her back.

“Yeah well, I love you even more for trusting me,” he murmured, pushing back to sit on his heels, his third finger pushing in. She groaned, forehead rubbing against her arm. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I just…need…” she trailed off, pulling an arm down and underneath herself.

“Holy shit, are you…?” Jon started, trailing off with a groan as she started to moan and he was left in no doubt that she was touching herself. “I fucking love you Sansa!”

“Jon, please, I’m ready!”

Jon pulled his fingers out, reaching for the condom packet. He ripped it off, sliding the rubber down his length. He grabbed the bottle once more to pour another generous amount on his hands and moaned softly as he started to pump his cock, spreading lube over the condom. He shifted slightly, lining up with her entrance.

“Say if you’re uncomfortable,” he stated firmly. She nodded and Jon huffed out a breath as he pushed forward. Sansa moaned low and desperate, the sound trailing into a gasp and her hands digging into the covers. Jon paused, staring intently at the side of Sansa’s face that he could see. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, its just…full. You can move,” she mumbled and Jon groaned as he started to move. And then he saw Sansa’s hand drift under her again, the slick slide of her fingers in her folds.

“Oh fuck!” Jon grunted as she whined, tensing beneath him and clamping down around him. His hips jerked helplessly, his eyes clenching shut as he came.

“Liked that?” she teased as she panted for breath. He hummed, pulling out and flopping on his back,

“It was…” he trailed off, frowning slightly and he felt her shift beside him. “Different.”

“I think I had too high expectations,” she mused, pushing herself up and sliding to her feet.

He heard her padding out of the room and shutting the bathroom door and he pushed himself to stand himself, getting rid of the condom. He smiled as he passed her in the hall as he went to wash his hands. When he returned to the bedroom, she was already curled under the sheets, blinking sleepily at him and he flipped the light off as he padded to the bed.

“I’m glad we tried it anyway,” she said after a moment, once she was settled on his chest. He gave a small noise of acknowledgement, his eyes already dropping shut. “But I don’t think I want to do it again.”

“That’s fine,” he mumbled, his hand reaching blindly to clasp hers, pulling it up to his lips. “I’m just going with whatever you want sweetheart.”

He felt her smile against his chest, fingers stroking up and down the skin. “Well, if you have a suggestion yourself, I’m willing to listen.”

Jon snorted. “I'll check my horoscope tomorrow."

"You know." she teased, poking his chest. "I think you believe in that shit more than you let on!"

"Well, I suppose I have a soft spot for them," he murmured in sleepy agreement, his hand clasping hers once more. "After all, they led me to you."


End file.
